Lesson 621
Summary The Shinra threaten to kill their hostages, Tae and the hostesses, unless the fighters bring forth the creator of the cannon. Suddenly Otose appears on the rooftop with them and reveals Gengai as the creator, surprising their allies on the ground and Tae. Sotatsu was surprised that Gengai decided to show himself but the old inventor admits that he didn't want to see the women in the prime of life die because of him. The elderly duo asks that the Shinra take them hostage instead of the hostesses and Otose thanks her allies on the ground for trying their hardest in this doomed endeavor. Someone then shouts at her for trying to take the glory before arriving with his group, dressed as professors and declaring that he was the cannon's inventor, Katsuo! The yakuza poorly try to prove themselves as smart but are interrupted by another calling himself and his group as the creators and also arrive at the same rooftop, Kyoushirou and his hosts. The two belittle each other in front of the confused Amanto and a third joins in pretending to be a creator, Kozenigata. The Shinra demand who is the real inventor so Gengai asks the three pretenders on how to stop the virus. The men quickly answer to ask their assistants and the Amanto demands their presence unless the hostesses are killed. Catharine arrives, along with most of the Kabukichou residents declaring themselves as both the "assistants" and the defenders and as such should be the hostages. Sotatsu concludes that these people had chosen to stand together even in the face of death but tells them there's no need to do so. He throws Tae off the roof before ordering his men to kill everyone except Gengai. The rest of the Shinra throw the hostesses off also before starting to attack the others on the roof. At the same time, the Yorozuya rush up the fire escape and Gintoki and Shinpachi jump off the stairway, but despite Shinpachi's best efforts in using Kagura and Gintoki as extra leverage, he fails to catch his sister and all three fall toward the ground. Sotatsu tells the humans that there was no point in negotiating with people who had no future before moving to strike Otose. The old woman agrees with him before indicating that she was stalling for time so someone can arrive. The someone immediately slices apart the area Sotatsu and some of his Shinra were standing and they fall through to the floor below. At the same time, Tae, the hostesses, Shinpachi and Gintoki find themselves safely caught in a large net. A figure holding on to one side of the net with some yakuza thanks them for holding out but tells them that the Kabukichou king has returned. Sotatsu sees a figure standing near the rubble and demands his name. The figure introduces himself as someone who has been on a journey of atonement but was forced to return here before reaching it, keeping his promise to a dear friend and not abandoning his hometown, then reveals himself, Doromizu Jirochou! Characters * Shinra Tribe ** Sotatsu * Ougai * Shimura Shinpachi * Shimura Tae * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Hyakka (cameo) ** Tsukuyo (cameo) * Yagyuu Kyuubei (cameo) * Otose * Hiraga Gengai * Kurogoma Katsuo * Honjou Kyoushirou * Kozenigata Heiji * Haji * Murata Tetsuko * Tatsumi * Catherine * Doromizu Jirochou (cameo) * Chin Pirako (cameo) Category:Chapters